Scorched Skin
by TrekkieL
Summary: Gabriel's death!AU where Sam was there when Gabriel died, leaving the young hunter devestated. The archangel's wings burned onto Sam's arms when the angel died in Sam's arms. Gabriel is gone and the younger Winchester prays to God every night. One day, a few years later, his prayers are answered. Eventual Sabriel. Written for Feebleplatypus.


_**Written for the stunning Feebleplatypus. Enjoy:**_

"Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to grow up." Gabriel told his brother,

"Dean, we can't just leave him there!" Sam shouted, referring to the trickster.

"He's an archangel. He'll be fine!" Dean replied.

"I'm going back!" Sam turned on his heel, running back into the building.

"Damn it, Sammy!" Dean yelled, running after him.

Lucifer growled.

"You disloyal-"

"Oh, I'm loyal." Gabriel interrupted. "To them!"

"Who? These so called Gods?" Lucifer sneered.

"To people, Lucifer. People!"

"Sam!" Dean shouted. "Come on! He said to go!"

"I can't leave him, Dean!" Sam replied.

"He'll be fine, let's go!" Dean growled. "Leave him!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?" Dean grabbed Sam's shoulder, spinning the younger Winchester to face him.

"I... I love him, Dean." Sam sighed. Dean's face softened. His younger brother had been through so much. If Gabriel was the only happiness Sam could have, Dean would let him have it.

"Let's find him." Dean smiled. Sam nodded and they both ran.

"They are broken. Flawed! Abortions." Lucifer pointed out.

"Damn right they're flawed." Gabriel agreed. "But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs."

"Brother, don't make me do this." Lucifer replied.

"No one makes us do anything." Gabriel reminded him.

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies." Lucifer told him.

Gabriel smirked as he crept behind his brother, who was talking to the fake. He was home free. Suddenly, Lucifer whirled around, grabbing Gabriel's arm and plunging the archangels own angel sword into the tricksters chest.

"Here. Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother." Lucifer growled. Before he could jerk the knife in for the kill, Sam ran in.

Lucifer pulled the knife out Gabriel's chest, causing the archangel to fall to his knees, clutching the wound on his chest and looking up desperately at Sam.

Gabriel started to fall forward, but Sam ran over and caught him before he hit the ground. Sam took his jacket off and pulled Gabriel onto his lap, holding him to his chest as Gabriel gasped for breath. The wound glowed blue, a sigh his grace was leaking out. Sam held his jacket to it in an attempt to save his angel.

"Gabe... No..." Sam felt a warm tear flow down his cheek, followed by another until he couldn't stop them. "You can't die!" He pleaded. "Please... You can't leave me..." He sobbed. Holding Gabriel close.

"Sasquatch... Tis okay..." Gabriel clung to Sam's arm.

"This had better be a trick! Tell me you're playing a joke!" Sam cried. Gabriel smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry, kiddo..."

When Dean ran in, he found his younger brother crying and begging for Gabriel to stay with him. Dean saw red, clenching his fists and snarling at Lucifer, who fled the room. Dean gave chase.

Gabriel gasped.

"Sammy... Go!" Gabriel choked. "I'm dying... My wings..."

"I'm not leaving you!" Sam cried. "If your wings burn onto my skin, so be it!"

"Sasquatch... Please!" Gabriel pleaded.

"No. I'm sorry." Sam kissed the top of Gabriel's forehead. "I love you, Gabe..."

"You... You do?" Gabriel asked, rasping for breath. Sam nodded. "I love you too, Sam." Gabriel smiled. "Sam? Last... Last request?"

"Anything." Sam sighed.

"Kiss?" Gabriel grunted at the pain in his chest. Sam bent his head down and his lips met with Gabriel's. Sam gently stroked Gabriel's hair as they pulled away.

"Love you, Sasquatch..." Gabriel whispered. Lights surrounded the archangel as his eyes and mouth shot out a blue light. When the light died, so had Gabriel.

Sam cried, looking down at his arms to find the patterns of Gabriel's wings burnt on. Sam smiled through the tears. A part of Gabriel would always be with him now.

"Sammy! I lost him!" Dean shouted as he ran through the door. Sam looked up.

"I lost Gabe too..." He whimpered. "I love him, Dean... He can't be gone..." Sam wiped his eyes.

"Sammy... I'm sorry." Dean but a hand on his younger brothers shoulder as Sam cried, cuddling his angel close.

A few years later, just after purgatory, Sam sat on his bed, looking at the patterns from Gabriel's wings on his arms. Not a day went by where Sam didn't look at them. And when he did look at them, he would pray.

He would pray to God, to Gabriel, to Castiel. He researched the other archangels and prayed to them. He prayed for Gabriel back. Every night.

One evening, Sam was asleep in bed while Cas and Dean were chasing haunted clowns. Sam, of course, stayed behind.

A flap of wings filled the silent room, followed by footsteps. Whoever it was stared at Sam. His face was tear stained, as it always was after praying or dreaming of Gabriel, and he tossed in restless sleep.

The figure reached down and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam leapt up, pulling his gun from under his pillow and pointing it at the intruder. He wiped his eyes to get rid of the unshed tears.

"Who are you?!" Sam shouted. The intruder raised his hands and stepped into the light. Sam dropped the gun in shock.

"Gabe... Gabriel?" Sam whispered, falling to his knees. Gabriel ran forward to catch him.

"Hey, easy kiddo." Gabriel smiled. Sam stared at his angels golden eyes. It was him.

"You... You were..."

"Dead?" Gabriel finished. "Yes. I was. Sorry." Gabriel led Sam gently to the ground and held his arms to keep the hunter upright.

"Gabe..." Sam felt a tear run down his face. Gabriel wiped it away with his thumb, smiling sadly.

"Come on, Sasquatch. I'm back. Don't cry." Gabriel whispered. Sam smiled, breathing out a laugh as he wrapped his arms around his Angel's neck. Gabriel chuckled and hugged back just as tight, his own tears falling.

"How?" Sam laughed.

"You." Gabriel smiled, pulling away. "You prayed so much God got tired of listening to you and brought me back to shut you up." Gabriel replied.

"No, really. How?" Sam chuckled at Gabriel's joke.

"That is genuinely what happened." Gabriel smirked. Sam hugged him again, just because he'd missed his cheeky smirk. Gabriel pulled alway. "Okay. I was brought back the same way Castiel was. You can't save the world by moping around, kiddo." Gabriel grinned.

"I'm just glad you're back." Sam smiled.

"Me too." Gabriel matched Sam's smile. Gabriel pulled Sam up and they lay down on Sam's bed, Sam with his arms around his angels waist.

"So you heard my prayers then?" Sam asked as Gabriel trailed the wing patterns on Sam's arms.

"Oh, yes. I especially liked the one where you talked about Bobby and Crowley kissing." Gabriel chuckled.

"Bobby... Bobby died." Sam frowned. Gabriel turned to face Sam.

"I know... I shouldn't have mentioned that... I'm sorry. He's happy though, in heaven with Karen." Gabriel tried to cheer him up. Sam smiled.

"Thank you, Gabe." Sam kissed his angels forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
